


Stargazing

by Dopredo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), I Ship It, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: “Perhaps it was this feeling that led to what happened next. Something that neither Merlin nor Morgana had anticipated until moments before it was happening.”Short canon divergence, assuming that Morgana hadn’t become evil. There was always chemistry between those two…





	Stargazing

Merlin looked up from the extensive pile of armour that he had only just finished polishing. Amber light flickered from the torch that illuminated the dull darkness of twilight. Merlin exhaled gently, proudly looking on at his work. Finally, he could retire to his chambers.

His head turned towards the sound of the footsteps that echoed in the corridor outside. The footsteps belonged to a woman – he could tell that much, but why she was out so late at night was a mystery.

Morgana’s hand grasped onto the door-handle, and as the door creaked open, she slid into the spacious throne room, where Merlin had been dwelling since the early evening. Upon hearing the sound, Merlin had run to hide behind the door, but now, since he could see it was Morgana who had entered, he snuck into the light so she could become aware of his presence.

‘Morgana?’

She let out a gasp and jumped backwards slightly.

‘Merlin! What are you doing behind the door? You almost frightened me to death!’

Merlin smiled and pulled a face in apology. ‘Sorry,’ he laughed, ‘I thought you were an intruder.'

‘Well perhaps I am. What are you doing in here so late at night?’

Merlin held up the helmet in his hands and nodded towards the pile in the corner. ‘Arthur had me polishing his armour…’

Morgana shook her head and scowled at the air. ‘Really? This late?’ Merlin grinned in gratitude of her sympathy. ‘I am going to tell him off so badly that the ruins of St Carlisle will shake. He shouldn’t be working you so hard!’ 

‘Thank you, my Lady,’ he smiled at her cheekily – it was infectious – she couldn’t help but smile back. Merlin laughed, ‘but I fear even _your_ shouting won’t stop the _noble_ Prince Arthur from mistreating me… he’s just a bit of a prat really.’ At that Morgana snorted, and Merlin grinned. ‘What are you doing out here so late, anyway?’

‘I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in years… But somehow… I can stop caring if I occupy myself with something else. So I’ve started--’ she paused, embarrassed by her next words.

Merlin urged her to continue. ‘What have you started? I won’t judge you – promise.’

Morgana cocked her head slightly and smiled. ‘Alright, but only if you _swear_ not to tell anyone…’ Merlin nodded earnestly and she rolled her eyes at his sincerity. ‘I’ve started stargazing.’

Merlin almost laughed, but stopped himself – surprised more by her shame of it than by the action itself. Stargazing could be a brilliant hobby and, although he had little time for it himself (with Arthur working him to the bone), he respected her for it.

‘Why does that embarrass you?’ he asked, curiously.

‘I don’t know…’ she seemed genuinely unsure. ‘I’ve been doing it for years and I’ve never told anyone. I suppose it just feels weird to tell someone about it…’

‘Then can you show me?’ The words came out before he could stop them. Reflecting, perhaps it looked odd for him to be asking someone of nobility to show him the stars, but although she didn’t necessarily realise it, Morgana was a creature of magic, and that made him feel a certain kinship towards her.

Feeling suddenly humiliated, Merlin scratched his head and blushed. That was why he was shocked when Morgana nodded. There was a kind of childish excitement on her face that he couldn’t explain – as though he had asked to see a part of her soul that no one before had ever asked to see, and in a moment of rebellion, she had agreed. Merlin’s heart fluttered. 

Morgana led Merlin to the top of the tower, and threw open the doors, revealing millions of tiny, glowing lights. The stars bobbed around in the inky darkness, like beacons of hope in a storm. Morgana lay down on the smooth, cold stone and stared up at the sky. Merlin lay next to her. Being here now, he could understand why the activity gave her comfort. The stars called to him like nothing else in the universe. They were a voice of wisdom, drawing him in and reminding him of everything beautiful about his life.

Perhaps it was this feeling that led to what happened next. Something that neither Merlin nor Morgana had anticipated until moments before it was happening.

Morgana turned her head to face Merlin’s. She traced her fingers along his cheek and entwined them in his hair. And then she lent in. As her lips touched his, warmth spread throughout Merlin’s body like a wildfire – catching in every muscle, and every cell. The stars around them shone through the abyss, until it seemed as though the light was everywhere; a glowing haven encircling them in protection, as their hearts beat together as one.


End file.
